O magicznej truskawce, która stała się człowiekiem
by xavian
Summary: Tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Enjoy it!


„**O magicznej truskawce, która stała się człowiekiem"**

Dawno, dawno temu, jednak nie tak dawno (a może jednak trochę dawniej) w krainie ciepłych mrozów (zaraz, to takie rzeczy są możliwe? Nieważne) żyły sobie niezliczone rzesze warzyw i owoców, a wśród nich jedyna w swoim rodzaju pomarańczowa truskawka. Nie zachowywała się ona jednak normalnie, jak na truskawkę przystało, lecz cały czas ględziła coś o jakichś ludziach czy Shinigamich, któż to wie (ja wiem, ale nie powiem). Nikt jej (a może jego) nie słuchał. Wszyscy twierdzili zgodnie, że jest zmolekułowana inaczej niż inni, co świadczy o tej dziwnej barwie skórki i sposobie myślenia odmiennym od ich sposobu. Pewnego razu truskawka w kolorze zachodzącego słońca stwierdziła, że wyruszy w świat szeroki, ażeby to odnaleźć tych ludzi, o których to tak namiętnie opowiadała.

- Ja, wielki Truskaw (a więc jednak to facet!) odchodzę od was, obywatele miasta Warzywniaka, aby odnaleźć moich ludzi! – powiedział pomarańczowy i odwróciwszy się od bram miasta wyruszył na wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu szczęścia.

- A idź i nie wracaj tępaku w pomarańczy! – dało się słyszeć krzyki mieszkańców Warzywniaka kierowane w stronę odchodzącego już Truskawa.

Dnie i noce spędzał na wędrówce poprzez krzaki i przeróżne ścieżki, aż dotarł dnia pewnego (a ściślej mówiąc w poniedziałek. Zaraz, poniedziałek?! Przecież ja nienawidzę poniedziałków!) do nieznanej nikomu jak dotąd krainy Mięsacza (jak się później okaże kluczowej w tej historii. O kurde zaspoilerowałem Wam, a niech to!). W krainie tej mieszkały stwory dziwne i nienormalne, a zarazem jakieś takie znajome i przyjazne. Kształtem przypominały znane Wam dziś kotlety, filety i inne wytwory mięsne. Truskaw począł spacerować po okolicach Mięsacza, gdy w pewnym momencie natrafił na ciemny zaułek wyrytą inskrypcją na szyldzie wiszącym nieco wyżej. Napis brzmiał jakoś tak:

„**Wejdź do paszczy Pantery!" **(Uwaga! Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! Nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za ewentualną utratę kilku kości i/lub życia)

Zaciekawiony ogłoszeniem, Truskawka ruszył mężnie do przodu, aby zobaczyć co czai się w odmętach ciemnej uliczki. Szedł i szedł, lecz nie było widać końca podróży (uliczka miała bowiem około 2 km, a Truskaw malutkie nóżki. Tak mi go szkoda… A jednak nie! Hahahahahaha!). Po około 1,5 godziny doszedł do żelaznych drzwi, na których widniał kolejny napis:

„**Skoroś tu przyszedł to alboś głupi, alboś odważny"**

A pod nim malutkim druczkiem pisało:

**(w każdym razie miło, że wpadniesz na małe conieco)**

Po przeczytaniu oraz dokładnej analizie napisu Truskaw zastukał w wielkie żelazne wrota. Bramy otworzyły się z jękiem, a ze środka słychać było potężny ryk przenikający duszę. Przerażony pomarańczowy wędrownik wkroczył na nieznany teren, by spróbować szczęścia i dowiedzieć się czy uda mu się odnaleźć swój wymarzony raj (A przynajmniej ja tak napisałem, czy to prawda zobaczycie sami ). Kiedy dotarł do końca korytarza ujrzał leżącego na ogromnym legowisku błękitnego kota (O mój Boże, jak to słodko wygląda!). Gdy Truskaw zbliżył się na tyle, ażeby to kot mógł zauważyć jego obecność (było tam dość ciemnawo), ten odezwał się swym sarkastycznym tonem:

- Czegoś tu chciał?! Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty konsumpcją poprzedniego ciekawskiego?!

- Oh, jakbym śmiał Ci przerywać! – powiedział Truskaw z błyskiem w oku (nie, nie myślcie sobie, że to będzie motyw yaoistyczny. W tym opowiadaniu takich nie będzie, to znaczy chyba nie będzie). – Przyszedłem tylko po…

- Milcz! – zatrzymał go Pantera – Nie mam ochoty Cię słuchać! Wskakuj do pyska jak reszta mięska.

-Ale ja nie jestem mięsem! – odkrzyknął mu pomarańczowy z lekką dozą niepewności w głosie. – Jam jest wielki Truskaw! Poszukiwacz świata, o którym nikt nie słyszał, no przynajmniej nikt u mnie w mieście.

- Ta, uważaj, bo ci jeszcze przez przypadek uwierzę.

I tak się kłócili przez około 10 minut (a teraz wyobraźcie sobie truskawkę, która przekomarza się z kotem, przezabawny widok!), aż w końcu błękitny mięsożerca uznał truskawkowatość Truskawa i wysłuchał co miał do powiedzenia.

- A więc przychodzisz do mnie, żeby zapytać o drogę do Wróżki z Lodową Laską? Oczywiście, że znam drogę. – powiedział błękitny – Tylko co z tego będę miał.

- A na co masz ochotę?

-No nie wiem, może być magiczny talerz, który będzie zawsze pełny mięsa i jakiś nieduży kłębuszek wełny. Tylko musi być zielony! Nudzi mi się!

- To może chodź ze mną? Razem zawsze raźniej! – zaproponował Truskaw.

-Nieeee, to nie dla mnie – powiedział z niepewnością właściciel zaułka.

- Oki doki, ale jakby co to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. A właściwie gdzie nie szukać.

- Spadaj już, czekam na następnego kotleta!

- Powiedz mi chociaż gdzie mam iść.

- A no tak, jakoś mi ze łba wyleciało. Idź w stronę gaju, tam znajdziesz nietoperza (zgadnijcie o kogo mi chodzi).

- Aha, ok. Bywaj kiziu miziu! – odpowiedział śmiejąc się pomarańczowy wędrownik.

- O Ty… - krzyczał wściekły Pantera (nie przytoczę, gdyż jest to wulgarne)

Żegnając Mięsacza Truskaw wyruszył w dalszą podróż po ścieżkach i przez najróżniejsze krzaki. Szedł i szedł, a potem dalej szedł (zgadnijcie co – dalej szedł!) aż natrafił dnia pewnego do gaju, o którym wspominał Pantera. Nie był to gaj jaki znacie, lecz gaj czarno-zielony pełen nietoperzy.

- Ta, jasne. Znajdziesz nietoperza. – burczał sobie pod nosem wkurzony owoc.

Krocząc niepewnie po tunelu utworzonym z gałęzi krzaków trafił na wielkiego nietoperza (może to nietoperz, ale równie słodki jak kotek z poprzedniego miasta). Nietoperz ten był czarny z zielonymi paskami pod oczami i wyraźnym grymasem na twarzy (zaraz, to nietoperze mają twarze a nie pyszczki?) Spoglądając na obcego z innego terytorium Nietoperz powiedział z pustką w głosie:

- Czego tu?!

- Jestem Truskaw, poszukuję Wróżki z Lodową Laską. Możesz mi pomóc? – zapytał się Truskaw odpowiadając na pytanie Nietoperza.

- …

- Halo?

- …

- Powiesz coś? Haaaaaaaaaaloooooooo!

- Nie drzyj się tak, nie jestem głuchy. Odpowiadam wtedy, kiedy muszę!

- To powiedz mi coś ty królu z bożej łaski!

- Że co proszę?! WON! Wynocha! I nie waż mi się tu wracać! – wykrzyczał z wściekłością władca nietoperzy i wskazał skrzydłem niewielkie światełko w tunelu.

- Ale…

- WOOOOOOOON!

Po całym niefortunnym zajściu (prawdopodobnie niefortunnym, przecież sam jest sobie winien) Truskaw począł kroczyć do krainy pełnej wróżek drogą, która wskazał mu Nietoperz (pomiędzy krainą nietoperzy a krainą wróżek przeszedł przez kilka innych miejsc, ale nie będę wam o tym pisać, gdyż to jest wielce nudzące. A jednak ciekawe, ale jestem po prostu wredny). Gdy po długiej podróży w końcu dotarł do Krainy Słodkich Marzeń (?!) by spytać kogokolwiek o Wróżkę z Lodową Laską, napotkał na swojej drodze pewną wróżkę. Okazała się ona królem wróżek i wróżów (w ogóle istnieje takie słowo?). Wyglądał on dość nietypowo, ponieważ miał białe skrzydełka motyla oraz troje oczu (Bwahahahahahahahahaha!) Pomarańczowy zwrócił się do króla:

- Przepraszam Wasza Wysokość, czy wiesz może…

- Ależ oczywiście, że wiem! – odpowiedział pewnym głosem król. – Dolina Lodowych Skał znajduje się tuż za tą krainą. Jak dla Ciebie to 2 dni drogi.

- Och dziękuję Waszej Wróżkowatości!

- Nie ma za co, drogi Truskawku, nie ma za co. No idź już, bo cię zjem! (nie żartował, on naprawdę zjada owoce!)

Lekko przerażony poszukiwacz wybiegł z krzykiem. Po około dwóch dniach trafił do Doliny Lodowych Skał (zapomniałem napisać, że jadł w trakcie podróży. Tylko co jedzą truskawki?).

Wędrując pomiędzy lodowcami widział najróżniejsze zjawiska, na przykład lodowego smoka, z którym to uciął sobie krótką pogawędkę. Po kilku ciekawych godzinach doszedł do kresu swej podróży. W końcu ją znalazł! (okazało się jednak, że to nie wróżka, tylko urodziwa tancerka. Kogo ja oszukuję, jaka urodziwa?) Kiedy podszedł bliżej do Tancerki, odezwał się nieśmiało:

- Przepraszam bardzo, czy to Ty jesteś tą, która wie, gdzie są ludzie?

- Owszem. Ale to nie ludzie, tylko ci, którzy chcieli ich odnaleźć tak jak ty. – odpowiedziała chłodnym głosem Tancerka.

-Naprawdę? A czy przeniesiesz i mnie do tych szczęśliwców? – zapytał podekscytowany Truskaw.

- Owszem, ale wiedz, że stamtąd nie ma powrotu! – ostrzegła go dzierżycielka Lodowej Laski (No nie mogę. Bwahahahahahaha!)

- Więc proszę Cię, zrób ze mnie człowieka! Aha, tak przy okazji daj Panterze z Mięsacza jakiś zielony kłębuszek wełny i talerz zawsze pełny mięsa. Obiecałem mu. – odrzekł z wielkim zaangażowaniem owoc, który chciał być człowiekiem.

- Da się zrobić. Cho no mi tu! – krzyknęła Tancerka i macnięciem swej Laski (to brzmi tak komicznie, no wczytajcie się) zmieniła go w człowieka.

I tak oto kończy się historia truskawki, która została człowiekiem. Lecz mam dla Was jedną wiadomość, która Was rozbawi (bo mnie rozbawiła). Oto ona:

„**Choć wróżka życzenie spełniła,**

**To z Truskawa- chłopaka dziewczynę zrobiła!**

**On nie usłuchał, choć ostrzegała**

**I teraz śmieje się z niego społeczność cała"**

P.S. Mięsacz nie odegrał żadnej ważnej roli w tym opowiadaniu. Hahaha!


End file.
